You don’t remember the pretty girl?
by The one who got away
Summary: This is the story of how Johnny got Reverend Meat who appears in the last comic of Jthm. A new girl moves into town and befriends Johnny. Little do they know what is soon to come.


**You don't remember the pretty girl who gave me to you?**

**DISCLAMER**: ok this will be easier this way.. I don't own anything except for Rhem, Maggie, the math teacher guy and all the other little minor characters expect for the couple who find out they are pregnant. Happy?

..special thanks to Kevin Slane and Matilin "Mattie" Kalvic..

this is the story of how Johnny got Reverend Meat who appears in the last comic of Jthm. It's a serious story, so it's not funny or anything. It's a love story gone wrong. Kevin and I came up with this story years ago and I want to share it with you. It's our idea of what could have happened to Johnny all those years ago. I hope you enjoy it. Mason

The sky was still a little dark on that Halloween morning. A young girl sat on the railing of her porch in front of a beautiful Victorian house in what looked to be a nice street. The "for sale" sigh was still in the yard, a large SOLD sticker draped a crossed it. The girl smiles to herself as she sat there. Her long black hair pulled into pigtail braids and midnight blue eye shadow draped a crossed her eyes. Black tights, a red plaid skirt form a punk shop in London, a black kitty hoodie and boots made her outfit, not counting jewelry and nail polished that seemed to match her eye shadow.

Jack-o-lanterns lined the street as she walked the two blocks to her new high school. It seemed a lot smaller and more quaint then her old school in Boston, then again, the suburbs are totally different then the city, that is a given. She walked threw the school's yard glancing at all of the other students, a few in costume to celebrate the holiday. She plopped the hood of her hoodie which sported little black kitty ears in attempt to somewhat fit in. The schools lobby was a mess of every clique known to man and monkey. Sighing she attempted to find the office. First she asked a tall blond cheerleader who ended up sticking her hand in the air and walking away. The next person she asked just looked at her with fucked up eyes and extended her arm out to try to grab her chest. Fortunately she dodged such an attempt and dashed over towards a bulletin board where she planed on staying until she saw a teacher of some sort. She put her head down in sadness for the horrifying thing that was humanity when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up at a tall boy, his skin was a little tan which seemed to be a result of having been at least half Hispanic. His hair was a wild black as where his cloths.

"Excuse me miss? I couldn't help but over hear you where in search of the office? Is that correct?"

She just nodded in response and smiled a little, happy that finally someone who wasn't perverted or to stuck up to assist her.

"It's right down that hallway," he said lifting his left arm and pointing down a dark corridor, "and to the left. There should be a sigh in front of it stating that it is the office."

"Thank you so much!" she replied.

"My pleasure." He said in return as he left her with a smile.

She weaved threw the students and followed the directions that the boy had given her, finally. She was there. The old morbidly obese lady behind the counter fiddled with her glasses and looked at the girl. Before a word could be said by either of them the fat old lady handed the girl a clip board containing a school registration form. She quickly filled it out and handed it back to the lady in exchange for a class schedule and a map.

The bell rang when she left the office and the halls where clear. This was an advantage as she could make her way to her first class, Trigonometry with ease. She knocked at the door of the math class room. A tall balding man in a grey sweater vest opened the door and looked down at the girl with his stressed looking eyes. "May I help you?" he gowned, regretting the day her decided to become a teacher.

She just handed him a piece of paper that the fat office lady had given her to give to all of her teachers. He looked it over and pulled her into the class room. "Class. We seem to have a new student joining us today. This is sophomore, Salem Walker," he announced to the class then turned to the girl, "why don't you tell us about your self Miss. Walker?"

"Umm. You can call me Rhem, it's sort of a nick name. I moved here form Boston, Mass with my parents. I'm sixteen and I like pandas?"

"That is lovely Miss. Walker. Now, go sit in that empty desk in the back."

Rhem nodded and walked past the cheerleader she had the unfortunate experience with earlier and sat in the empty seat in the back row.

"Hello again Miss, Rhem was it?" said a voice next to her. It was the same boy who had helped her earlier. "It's a pleasure to see you again. My name is Johnny Cult, but, you can call me Nny, for short.

**:Chapter two will be released 7-14-05 promptly at midnight:**


End file.
